The Voyage Home
| author =Vonda N. McIntyre | YA author =Peter Lerangis | narrator =Leonard Nimoy & George Takei | publisher =Pocket Books | format =Paperback | published =December 1986 | reprint =UK paperback - 1987; Hardcover reprint - 1987; Paperback reprint - 1995 | pages =274 (novel); 188 (hardcover reprint); 92 (YA novel) | ISBN =ISBN 0671632663 (novel); ISBN 067164629X (audiobook); ISBN 0671632434 (YA novel); ISBN 0586073183 (UK reprint); ISBN 0671702831 (1994 reprint) | omnibus =Duty, Honor, Redemption | movie =movie | image = | story =Harve Bennett & Leonard Nimoy | screenplay=Steve Meerson, Peter Krikes, Harve Bennett & Nicholas Meyer | director =Leonard Nimoy | producer =Harve Bennett | release =26 November 1986 | comic cover = | comic cover artist= | writer =Mike W. Barr | art =Tom Sutton & Ricardo Villagran | colorist =Michele Wolfman | letterer =Agustin Mas | editor =Robert Greenberger | comic publisher=DC Comics | comic published=1987 | comic pages =64 | comic omnibus =The Complete Comic Book Collection (2008); Movie Omnibus (2009) | date =2286 & 1986 | stardate=8390.0 |}} Blurb ;From the back of the book :At last, Admiral James T. Kirk and the crew of the late Starship begin the long voyage home. :But their trip is interrupted by the appearance of a mysterious all-powerful intruder. Suddenly, Kirk, Spock, McCoy and the rest of the crew must journey back through time to twentieth-century Earth. For only there can they save the future - by rescuing the past! Summary References Characters :Margaret Sinclair-Alexander • Bob Briggs • Cartwright • Pavel Chekov • Christine Chapel • George and Gracie • Amanda Grayson • Gregory • Kamarag • James T. Kirk • Madelaine • Leonard McCoy • Marcus Walter Nichols • Punk on The Bus • Janice Rand • Joel Randolph • Hiram Roth • Saavik • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Gillian Taylor • Trillya • Nyota Uhura Starships and vehicles : ( Bird-of-Prey) • Cetacean Probe • ( ) • • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • • ( ) Locations :Alameda • Cetacean Institute • Earth • Earth Spacedock • Mount Seleya • San Francisco • Sausalito • Starfleet Headquarters • Races and cultures :Arcadian • Arkenite • Ariolo • Bzzit Khaht • Caitian • Efrosian • Human • Humpback whale • Kasheeta • Klingon • Vulcan • Xelatian • Zaranite States and organizations :Klingon Empire • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Other :"dumb ass" • pizza • ion • LSD • universal element compensator Appendices Related Stories *'The Search for Spock' (TOS movie) - The Voyage Home was a sequel to The Search for Spock, continuing from where that film left off, with the former-''Enterprise'' crew and their captured Bird-of-Prey on Vulcan. *'The Doomsday Bug' (TOS comic miniseries) - Set just before the film the doomsday bug causes brain damage to Spock, effectively resetting him to his former state after The Search for Spock and necessitating Spock's return to Vulcan. Spock had fully recovered in preceding comics set between the two films. *'Probe' (TOS novel) - Probe is a sequel to The Voyage Home featuring the Cetacean Probe's withdrawal from Federation space and establishing its origins. *'Whales Weep Not' (TOS short story) - Feature the investigative search made after Taylor vanished. *'Debt of Honor' (TOS comic) - Set a short time after The Voyage Home, includes appearances by Gillian Taylor and George and Gracie, and the birth of their child. Timeline | nextpocket=Scotty's Song| timeframe=Timeframe1| primary=2286| date1=1986 | prevdate1=The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 1 | nextdate1=Whales Weep Not| }} Publication history *'1986' **'26 November' - movie released. **'December' - Pocket Books paperback novelization, by Vonda N. McIntyre, published **'December' - Wanderer Books young adult novelization, by Peter Lerangis, published **Simon and Schuster Audioworks audiobook adaptation of the novelization, narrated by Leonard Nimoy and George Takei, released. *'1987' **DC Comics comic book adaptation, by Mike W. Barr, with art by Tom Sutton and Ricardo Villagran, published. **Grafton Books reprint paperback novelization for the UK market. **Science Fiction Book Club reprints the novelization in a hardcover binding. *'1994' - Pocket Books reprint paperback novelization. *'2004, October' - Pocket Books reprint in a Signature Edition omnibus; Duty, Honor, Redemption, along with The Wrath of Khan and The Search for Spock. *'2008, September' - Graphic Imaging Technologies re-release as part of The Complete Comic Book Collection DVD-rom. *'2009, November' - IDW Publishing reprint in the Movie Omnibus, along side the other TOS movie comic adaptations. Images Image:Cetacean Probe.jpg|The Cetacean Probe Image:George&Gracie.jpg|George and Gracie File:Vulcan departure.jpg|The Bird-of-Prey departing from Vulcan Image:Slingshot.jpg|The HMS Bounty using the slingshot effect File:BoP and the whalers.jpg|The Bird-of-Prey intimidating a whaling vessel Image:GillianTaylor.jpg|Dr. Gillian Taylor Image:Hiram Roth.jpg|Federation President Hiram Roth Image:Srrel admiral.jpg|Admiral S'rrel Image:Trillya1.JPG|Trillya of the USS Shepard Image:Xelatian.jpg|A Xelatian Image:USS Copernicus.jpg|The USS Copernicus in Spacedock External links * * * * Voyage Home, Star Trek IV: The